AIDS patients who have CMV viruria and/or viremia, but with no active CMV disease are randomized to receive Sandoglobulin vs human anti-CMV monoclonal antibody (SDZ MSL-109) intravenously every two weeks for six months. The purpose is to evaluate if the human anti-CMV monoclonal antibody is effective in reducing the incidence of disseminated CMV disease.